kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
April Dickson
"Whoever that was, they were lying! I did NOT just skip social studies to go roller skating down the halls!" -April to Principal Moore April Frida Dickson (A.k.a Numbuh 7A) is a short-tempered and impulsive second in command of Sector AA and in the summer months, sector leader of Sector IC. April is very close to Numbuh 6A and has a crush on various boys throughout her life, but the most important being Numbuh 59.9. In her spare time, April is the lead bassist in her band, Bleeding Hearts. History April Dickson was born on April 10th, twin sister to Hannah Dickson (no one can ever remember who was born first), younger sister to Jake and Chad Dickson, daughter to single mother Sarah Uno and suprise dad, Leanardo Heart, and future older sister to Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas Dickson. April was born and lived in Iceland until she was 5 years old, when the whole family moved to Virginia. April was a shy child and had difficulty making friends in her new school and mostly prefered to be with her oldest brother Jake. Chad had always intimidated April, but she couldn't put her finger on why. April made her first best friends at Chad and Jake's commisioning to the KND when she was three and didn't think she would ever see them again, but when she moved, she happened to move to the same place as all three of them, Ana Tanner Greene, Kami Drilovsky, and Patton Drilovsky. Days in the KND As April grew older, she also grew wiser and stronger. Her brother Chad, passed everyone quickly and was dubbed Legendary. However, little April was determinded to out do Chad just once, proving once and for all that she could do anything Chad could do just as well, and maybe even better. She saw her opportunity to do so once Chad betrayed the KND, acting as a spy for Father while pretending to be Teen Operatives. April along with Jake, were the ones to defeat Chad once and for all, making him an official Teen Ninjaz member and not a spy. April trained hard and often and eventually became known not as "The Traitor's Little Sister" but "One of the Best Opereatives Who Ever Lived". Okay, so maybe not... School Days April became more and more daring every day, becoming so bold that everyone knew her name. April was a reckless girl and didn't always do what she was told. April almost failed her 7th grade year due to the number of detentions she had recieved but was saved when she and a group of friends made a band, Bleeding Hearts which saved their behinds. April became a major flirt as she got older, crushing on many guys throughout her school years, but only falling hard for one. April seemed to be living a normal life, but her family was broken and her life sometimes scared her. Her twin sister Hannah and older brother were growing more powerful everyday, and had a power together that could rival Jake and April's. Luckily, the younger twins, Gardenia and Cassandra, joined the KND as soon as they could to try to work their ways up to April and Jake to help defend their broken home and fellow kids. April struggled with reading and writing as well as sitting still and paying attention. Her mother and father became concerened and took her in to hospital, where she was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD when she was in first grade. April became very interested in music and sports to make up for the fact that she struggled in other subjects. April joined many sports teams in middle school, becoming captain of the Lacrosse team, Volleyball team, Track team, Softball team, Field Hockey and co-captain of the Cheerleading squad. April also took extra curriculars in sailing and tennis. When April was about to go to college at Juilliard University in New York City, he mom informed April that Conner Dickson was her step-father. Her real father was the deceased Mr. Heart. Mr. Heart was the biological father of Jake, Chad, Hannah and April but he and Sarah were never married. Their relationship was an affair where he cheated on Mrs. Heart but ran back to her after Hannah and April were born. With permission from Mrs. Heart, April legally changed her name to April Heart (Later to be April Heart-Drilovsky) and lived with the Heart's when she came back to visit from college. Mrs. Heart, who had gotten over the intial shock, welcomed April graciously even though they were not related at all. Bleeding Hearts April, Jake, Ana, Adrian Cortez, Vada Bousquet, Riley Berenson and Fernando Drilovsky were all failing the year of school, (for Jake and Fernando it was 8th grade, for everyone else it was 7th) and their principal took pity on them. He informed them that they could pass the grade by earning extra credit by preforming together and winning the upcoming talent show. After considering this, everyone relucantly agreed. However, on their path to victory, they went over many bumps. Each person struggled individually, one almost ruining their show. However, it all worked out in the end, and after they won, Bleeding Hearts decided to stay together and continue preforming. Relationships Chad Dickson April and Chad have a deep hatred of each other that has formed over the years. No one knows exactly how it all started, but everyone knows there's no way of stopping it. Jake Dickson April often calls Jake her guardian angel, saying that protects and watches over her. Jake and April have a classic brother/sister relationship, where they often bicker, but resolve it all in the end. Ana Greene Ana and April became best friends from the first moment that they saw each other, growing so close that they decided they were soul sisters. When Ana's parents passed away in a car crash, April persuaded her family to take Ana and her two siblings, Mary and Justin in, eventually ending up in adopting them. Ana and April planned their futures together and were heartbroken when they realized they couldn't go to the same college. Ana is also one of April's tutors but doesn't do as much. When Ana offered to tutor April as well, Fernando replied with, "I doubt you know how to teach dyselxics. Sorry, Ana." However, Ana still helped April with science and social studies, leaving April's worst subjects for Fernando. Hannah Dickson Hannah and April are also rivals, though their rivalry isn't a great as April and Chad's. Hannah looks up to Chad the same way that April looks up to Jake so they often clash violently. Hannah was bigger than April and could easily bully her, but due to April's hubris (See Fatal Flaw) she would never back down without a fair fight. As Hannah and April got into high school, they put aside their differences and began to stop fighting at home, at the least. Since Hannah is in the Teen Ninjaz though, they couldn't become very close. Gardenia and Cassandra Dickson April is a role model to these two girls, Ana once put it as "and Cassandra worship the ground that April walks on." meaning that they try to be just like her. Gardenia strives to be more like her older sister than Cassandra and for a while, April feared that Cassandra was leaning to Chad and Hannah's side, but it was later resolved that Cassandra didn't have a "side" that she chose. Cassandra states, "I want to be like me, April, not like you or Hannah or Jake or Chad." Despite this, Cassandra still follows in April's footsteps, most likely because she was the greatest KND operative ever known. Fernando Drilovsky Fernando started off as April's tutor and never denyed falling head over heels for her. On multiple occasions, Fernando even saved April's life! Though most of the time, their relationship seems one-sided, April has always had feelings for Fernando, but didn't realize them until it was too late. Riley Berenson April and Riley have a brother/sister relationship as well, always claiming that they despise each other. However, Riley and April had a short fling, which didn't last long at all when Riley discovered his feelings for Ana and cheated on April with her. April didn't make a scene out of this, keeping their entire relationship a secret. Declan Poole Declan and April really did hate each other at first, but then Declan fell for April as chased after her for years, until eventually tricking her to go to the dance with him. Soon after, Declan and April started dating, and keeping it a secret as well until April confessed to Fernando, who told the rest of everyone else. Their relationship ended with Declan breaking up with her to go out with Jamie Dillon. Zakk Tyler Ana and April had a huge competition over who would get to go out with Zakk when he and Olivia broke up. They decided they would have a "Kiss or Diss" challange to decide, meaning that whoever Zakk kissed first, won. Zakk eventually kissed April, confessing his crush on her that he had been building up for the last few years ever since she started going out with Declan. Their relationship ended when Zakk had to move with his family to England for his father's work. Olivia Johnson Olivia and April have had a rivalry with each other since pre=k and no one remembers how it started. Olivia calls April "Bubbles" since she isn't very smart and April calls Olivia "Bottle Blonde" refering to her dying her hair "banana yellow". Jamie Dillon April and Jamie are rivals since Olivia and April are rivals, but their un-friendship grew when Declan dumped April for Jamie. Rabakkah Heartthrone Rabakkah used to be friends with April and her friends, but after Olivia took her in, she became a total snob, even starting a rumor that one of April's friends was pregnant. Vada Bosquet April and Vada are best friends, along with Ana. Buddy Utsukushii During a trip with Kuki to Japan, Buddy and April had a short and unofficial relationship. Buddy still kept an obbsessive like crush on April until he was set up with Noah Heart. In other stories, Buddy and April are lovers, even getting married in one case. Morgan, Athena and Sophie Utsukushii April is close with all three girls, but they;ve kind of faded since Buddy and April broke up. In other stories, April is a best friend to these three, and a sister in another. They often work together, sometimes matching people up, sometimes getting revenge and occasionaly, torturing those who deserve it... Kami Drilovsky Not much is known about these girl's relationship, except that Kami was one of April's first best friends. Patton Drilovksy Patton and April were in a 3 year relationship until he cheated on her with Fanny. Rose and Noah Heart April wasn't particularly close with the Heart twins at first but they grew closer over the years. Despite April and Noah's occasional arguments over Buddy, they were good friends. Even though they were shocked that they were half siblings, they became even closer and bonded over their similarities. Personality April is very short-tempered, prideful and can be very assertive if she needs to be. But April also has her random, giggly and fun side that is shown to her friends. She is also a huge flirt. April has very child like innocence that make many people laugh. April has a comeback for almost everything Appearance April is often described as "stunningly pretty" but hates being called cute, pretty or beautiful. She thinks that Hannah has always been the pretty twin and tries to mask her beauty, April has dazzling blue eyes framed in her dark eyelashes, untameble curly blonde hair that she refers to as a lion's mane, and is a very petite girl. No one knows why she's so small, but she is. Fatal Flaw April's fatal flaw is Hubris, also known as deadly pride. Hubris is often described as a loss of contact with reality and an overestimation of one's own competence and capabilities, especially when the person is exhibiting a postition in power. April believes she can do anything. She often describes her hubris as making her feel as if she could start the world over again from scratch and run it the way she wants. When talking to Riley about this he says that a world run by him would be terrible, April replies with, "Then you're lucky you don't have hubris, it's a really dangerous fatal flaw." Trivia *April is clauterphobic, becoming so after an event with Chad locking her in a clost overnight because April broke one of his action figures. *April's mother is Sarah Uno, sister to Monty and Benedict Uno, making April, Nigel's cousin. *April's birth name is April Aria Halley Waverly Lillian Frida Uno-Heart but took the last name Dickson, unaware of her biological father. *Chad, Hannah and Jake have long names as well, and some of their middle names link. April's first middle name is Aria, Jake's is Sean, Hannah's is Spencer and Chad's is Ezra. These are all names of Pretty Little Liars characters. April's fourth middle names is Lillian, Chad's is James, Hannah's is Luna and Jake's is Harry. These are all names of Harry Potter characters. *April goes by the name April Frida Dickson, excluding most of her middle names. *Frida's (One of April's middle names) Icelanic meaning is Peace. Ironically, April is not peaceful. Frida is also a German name. *April's laser is named "April Flower" presumably after the nickname Riley Berenson had given her. *April is a Latin name, though she is Icelandic. *April means "to open" or "to open to the sun" and April is known to like yellow things, her bass guitar, favorite sweatshirt and laptop are all yellow. ﻿ Category:Characters